Blythe Wells
Blythe Wells was a farmer in remote England, Born in 2507, he grew up learning of the horrors the Covenant did at Harvest and Alpha Base, He later Enlisted for the Marine Corp. He trained hard and was praised for his efforts, courage, and skill. Sergeants told him he would become a great soldier, of honor and rank. He never did, he never made it back from Arcadia. Early Life Blythe Wells was born on July 20th, 2507, on a small town off the coast of England. There, he grew up on a farm, completing the endless tasks given to him by his Father, at as early as 5 years old. He never once complained about the difficulty or length of tasks, he merely did them, then finished. This helped him later on when he enlisted to the Marine Corp at 18. Hardened by physical work his whole life, he felt he was ready to server in a different way. Education Blythe never went to school. It did not mean he was dumb, just uninformed of advanced techniques such as calculus, that his father deemed "useless". He did however watch the television, when he was not working on the farm. He was 8 when the first battle of Harvest was reported. He was glued to the screen whenever he could be after that. As he learned of the casualties the humans gained, his hatred for the Covenant grew. He was then on taught by the news. He knew nothing a normal student at public school would know, but he learned tactics from videos of battles, heroism from the fallen, and the crimes the covenant committed. Military Service Blythe's Training was quick. He wasn't the best in anything, but he seemed the most dedicated. He would train day and night, but never once missed a class of tactics or likewise. He was praised for his physical strength and willingness to get any assigned job done, if ordered by an officer. After his training, Blythe was assigned to serve under Sergeant Forge. Under Forge's lead, they assisted Red Team in defending civilian evacuation points in the battle of Arcadia. Diving into the heat of the battle, Blythe and his squad were instantly thrown into the chaos of combat. Blythe and his team were assigned to a block to defend, while a different squad brought civilians in order to evacuate them. After hours of endless waves of covenant forces, Blythes' squad was taking heavy casualties, and the reinforcement pelican was shot down before they could drop the marines. Finally filling the transport, the few remaining marines piled into the back. Seeing a group of covenant forces emerge from a building, Blythe made a reflex decision to ensure the transport's escape. He ran to a Warthog that was laying upright in an explosion indent. The following moments consisted of Blythe mounting the MG on the back of the Warthog, and firing into the advancing covenant forces. Single-handedly firing and reloading the MG, he postponed the covenant advance long enough for the transport to carry the civilians and remaining members of the squad off the planet, and to safety. The pilot of the transport radios Blythe as he departs; "The UNSC Honors your heroism, and I personally thank you for your sacrifice for the civilian's protection". "I only finished the job" the pilot recalls Blythe replying. Death Private Blythe Wells of the UNSC Marine Corp was killed in action as of April 17th, 2531. He suffered many plasma and needler wounds to the chest and lower body, as well as a energy wound to the head, presumably from an elite that had overcome the wounded soldiers final stand. Blythe never received any medals, despite his squad's efforts. In fact, he was never mentioned again, only remembered by those who saw him and his sacrifice. To them, he was an equal to 117 or any spartan in will, but the ability to break orders for the better is what set the man apart from the other machines.Category:UNSC Category:Character Category:UNSC Personnel Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel